1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove with attachable cleaning pads and more particularly pertains to allowing a person to effectively clean a surface with one hand with a glove with attachable cleaning pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning surfaces is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning surfaces heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,816 to Seketa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,427 to Ortolivo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,388 to Ortolivo; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,014 to Piantedosi.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a glove with attachable cleaning pads for allowing a person to effectively clean a surface with one hand.
In this respect, the glove with attachable cleaning pads according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person to effectively clean a surface with one hand.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved glove with attachable cleaning pads which can be used for allowing a person to effectively clean a surface with one hand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.